The Dark Master's Plan
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: AU LDD Jesse and Leslie go into Teraibithia whle they're there Leslie falls out of the castle and is knocked unconscious. Will she wake up? Will Jesse ever get to tell her how he really feels about her? If you don't like stories where Leslie lives don't


**The Dark Master's plan**

**Chapter One: The Accident **

Disclaimer I do not own Bridge to Terabithia it belongs to Katherine Patterson no profit what so ever is being made from this story I am just writing it for fun.

"Jess I called you three times," called May Belle as she entered the bedroom carrying the telephone Jesse looked up "It's you're girlfriend," she said handing her only brother the phone.

My girlfriend? Thought Jesse, as he held the phone to his ear.

"Jess this is Miss Edmonds I was thinking about heading up to Washington to visit the Smithsonian would you like to join me?" asked Ms. Edmonds.

"I'd love to Miss Edmonds but I'm not feeling well," said Jesse.

"I'm so sorry I hope you feel better," said Ms. Edmonds sympathetically.

"I'm sure I will it's probably just a cold or something," said Jesse.

"Okay I'll see you next Friday," said Ms. Edmonds.

"See you then," said Jesse, as he clicked the phone off and handed it back to May Belle, Who returned it to the kitchen.

Jesse turned over in his bed, he felt awful he tried to rest but it was useless. No matter what he tried he couldn't get comfortable enough so he just lay there staring up at the ceiling.

Until around twelve when his mother came to check on him.

"Jess, are you feeling any better?" she asked

"Not really," said Jesse with a cough.

"I'll bring you some tea and honey for your throat," said his mother.

"Thanks Momma," said Jesse as his mother walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a steaming mug of tea.

She handed the mug to Jesse, who took a small sip.

"Thanks Mama," he said.

"Just get some sleep after all the best thing for a cold is plenty of rest," said his mother.

Jesse sat there in his room bored out of his mind he hated being sick he sipped the tea his mother had brought him the hot liquid felt soothing on his sore throat. When he finished he sat the empty cup on his bedside table and turned over and laid his head on his pillow and tried in vain to get some sleep as his mother had said.

"Jess, you got company," said May Belle from the doorway just as Jess finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Jesse sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily there standing in the doorway next to his bratty kid sister was his best friend Leslie.

May Belle smiled and ran to the living room

"How are you feeling my king?" she asked in her most Terabithian voice as she crossed the threshold into the room

"I am not fairing so well my queen," said Jesse with a small cough.

Leslie looked concerned she sat on the edge of Jesse's bed he brow furrowed.

"Something tells me that this is no ordinary illness my king. I believe The Dark Master is plotting something sinister. We must journey to the sacred grove and ask the spirits for guidance," she said solemnly.

"I agree but I believe it would be wise to wait until the rain stops," said Jess. as a bolt of lightning lit the sky followed by a clap of thunder.

"I love listening to thunderstorms," said Leslie

"Me too," Said Jesse.

The pair sat there and listened to the rain falling on the roof finally about an hour later the rain stopped, and they got and headed down stairs when they reached the bottom Jesse's father met them.

"Where are you kids headed?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Aarons," said Leslie.

"We're going over the creek to make sure that the storm hasn't done any damage to our tree house," said Jesse.

"Well be careful," said Mr. Aarons.

"We will Dad," said Jesse as he and Leslie stepped out of the door and ran to the rope that would let them into Terabithia.

"Oh no The Dark Master has destroyed the enchanted rope," said Leslie when she saw that the old crabapple tree from which the rope hung had fallen.

"Fear not for there may yet be a way into our kingdom," said Jess as he pointed to a large log the that had fallen across the creek forming a bridge.

"Let me test it first," said Jesse as he walked forward and placing his foot on the log, which seemed sturdy he walked carefully.

"It's okay, just be careful Leslie," he called from the other bank.

Leslie began to cross holding her arms out on either side of herself for balance she stumbled as she reached the other side of the log, and fell forward landing on top of Jesse. She smiled.

"Thank you my king," She said as she jumped to her feet and held out her hand to help Jess to his. They headed for the sacred grove. As they entered it, the wind picked up slightly.

"O sprits of the grove, we the rulers of Terabithia beseech thee. Tell us what is ailing the king?" said Leslie grandly. They stood in silence for a moment before the wind howled once more.

"You see I told you The Dark Master is plotting something," said Leslie after a moment. They headed back to the castle.

When they arrived, Leslie began to climb up into the higher branches of the tree she reached for one of the higher branches, but as she tried to pull herself up the branch broke, and Leslie fell out of the tree. She screamed and Jesse raced forward to catch her.

However, he was too late he watched in horror as Leslie landed hard on the ground and lay unconscious. Jesse ran forward and dropped to his knees.

"Hold on Leslie I'll go get help," said Jesse as he ran back to the log bridge and crossed it as quickly as he dared and ran back to his house as fast as he could.

When he got there he, found his and Leslie's parents sitting on the front porch.

"Jess, what's wrong?" they asked when he stopped.

"It's Leslie she's been hurt she was trying to climb up into our tree house and she fell," said Jesse very quickly.

"Oh my gosh, Bill lets go," said Judy, and Bill together as all four adults got to there feet and followed Jesse into Terabithia as quickly as they could.

"This way," he said as he ran to the castle when they arrived Bill ran forward and lifted Leslie into his arms while Judy pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

She explained what had happened in a shaking vice after a moment she hung up and turned to her husband.

"They're sending a helicopter as soon as possible," she said. The five of them waited until they heard the sound of helicopter blades wiring overhead. Jess looked up to see the helicopter touch down in a cleaning about a hundred yards away. A pair of paramedics ran towards them, one of them pushing a gurney, and the other carrying a medical kit.

Jess and the others moved out of the way, all except Bill who was still holding Leslie protectively.

"Sir you'll have to give us room to work," said the first. Bill let go of his daughter and stood next his wife. After lifting Leslie onto a gurney and taking her vitals, they wheeled her to the waiting helicopter and it took off. As the group watched it fly away, Jesse spoke.

"It's all my fault, I couldn't get to her fast enough," he said.

Bill turned to him.

"Jess, this isn't your fault, you did a good thing by coming to get us when you did," he said the others nodded in agreement and then headed for home.

When they arrived, back at the house Jesse made to go into his house but Bill stopped him "Jess, Judy and I are going to the hospital to make sure Leslie's okay you welcome to join us if you'd like," he said.

"Thank you," said Jess almost at once as he turned to his Parents and looked pleadingly.

"Just make sure you're not home too late," said his Father. His mother hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

Jess turned, and followed Bill and Judy to their car he climbed into the back seat

Judy turned around in her seat.

"Jess, are you okay?" she asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jesse shook his head tears now flowing down his own cheeks.

"Please be okay Leslie," he said under his breath as they drove along in relative silence save for their collective sobbing.

After about an hour, they pulled into the hospital parking lot, got out of the car, and walked in upon entering they walked over to the nurse's station.

"May I help you?" asked a young nurse with shoulder length blond hair and a very pretty smile.

"Yes, which room is Leslie Burke in?" asked Bill.

"She's in room 215 go to the elevators and to the second floor turn right and walk down the hall, third door on the right," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Judy her vice barely above a whisper, Bill put his arm around her shoulder, and the three of them headed for the elevators.

Jess pressed the button and they waited for the doors to open, when they did, the three of them stepped into it, Bill pressed the button for the second floor the elevator rose slowly up, and a moment later the doors opened again and they walked down the hall.

When they arrived at Leslie's room, they where met by a young doctor with short dark brown hair.

"Hello I'm Dr. Michel Dorian, I'll be looking after Leslie," said the young man extending his hand to Bill who shook it.

"How's she doing Dr. Dorian?" Asked Judy desperately

"She hit her head when she landed which seems to have caused a mild concussion, she's unconscious, but otherwise she's fine you're welcome to go in and sit with her if you'd like," said Dr. Dorian.

"Thank you, Dr. Dorian," said Jess who up to this point had remained quite.

The three of them stepped into the room once they crossed the threshold Jesse's knees nearly gave way, he gasped when he saw Leslie laying there motionless her breathing was slow and somewhat shallow and she had a small cut above her right eye.

The only other sound in the room was the steady beeping of the monitor keeping track of Leslie's heart rate.

Jesse stepped forward tears now flowing down his face like rain.

He crossed the room, sat in a chair next to the bed and took her hand in his own.

"Leslie Please wake up," he pleaded in a whisper. Leslie gave no response Bill and Judy looked at him sadly

Bill walked over, reached out to place a hand on Jess's shoulder, and smiled understandingly at him.

"You love her don't you?" he asked.

Jess nodded "With all my heart," He said

"Judy and I are going to get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria will you be alright?" asked Bill.

Jess nodded as the two adults stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Jess turned back to the bed and spoke once more.

"Leslie please wake up, I don't know if you can hear me but you have to wake up," and again Leslie gave no response at this point Jesse began to cry once more.

"Leslie, you have to wake up, Terabithia needs its queen, and more importantly I need you, I love you Leslie," He sobbed, twenty minutes later Bill and Judy walked back into the room to find Jesse sound asleep.

"Bill, I think it's time to go," said Judy softly Bill nodded and walked Over to the chair where Jesse slept he shook his shoulder gently to wake him

"Jess, I think it's time to go you look tired," he said Jesse nodded sleepily he stood up and looked down at Leslie.

"I'll be, back tomorrow sweetie, I promise," he said as he turned to follow Bill out of the room. Jess looked at his watch. It was nearly six O'clock they walked back out to the Burke's car and drove home. When they got back, Jesse walked slowly and tiredly into the kitchen just in time for dinner.

"Jesse it's time for dinner," said his mother.

"No thanks Mom I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed," said Jesse as he walked up stairs, went into his room, changed into his pajamas, and collapsed onto his bed exhausted turned over and tried to fall asleep.

An hour or so later his mother came up stairs to check on him.

"Jess, are you okay?" she asked softly

"Yes, I'm just tired," he said wearily rolling over in bed and looking up at her.

"Get some sleep, I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning," she said. Jess smiled and turned over closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He was standing in Terabithia in the same clearing where the helicopter that had taken Leslie to the hospital had landed standing about ten yards in front of him, bathed in golden light was, Leslie.

She spoke "Jess, you have to save me The Dark Master is keeping me unconscious it wasn't an accident when I fell he placed a spell on the branch that broke, and only you can break it," she said

"What do I have to do?" asked Jesse desperately but before Leslie could answer, she vanished to be replaced by The Dark Master.

"What have you done to her?" Spat Jess angrily.

"I have imprisoned her sprit within The Dark Realm a place of no escape where she will remain forevermore while her physical form remains in your world," said the evil thing in a menacing voice that sent chills through Jess' entire being.

"I **will** save her!" said Jess heroically.

"Foolish boy, I am the most powerful being in Terabithia! You cannot hope to defeat me!" cried The Dark Master as he raised a long jagged sword.

He drew the weapon back and swung it at Jess with his full strength Jess dodged the blow quickly his enemy attacked again this time Jess had no here to run he waited for the blow to land.

It never did instead it struck the golden armor of a knight who had appeared between Jess and The Dark Master. Both Jesse and The Dark Master backed away. As he took a step back, Jesse tripped over his shoelace and fell to the ground.

The knight reached out his armored hand to pull Jesse to his feet. Jesse got to his feet and in a flash of the same golden light that had illuminated Leslie the knight vanished leaving Jesse wearing his armor at his side was a sword Jesse Pulled the weapon from its sheath and turned to face his foe once more.

"So you think some armor and a new toy sword will save you?' asked The Dark Master as he whirled his own sword through the air and prepared once again to deliver a deadly blow to the young man standing before him.

Jess managed to block this blow with his own sword the clearing rang with the clash of steel. Jess delivered a counter blow, which caused his opponent's blade shatter into a thousand pieces.

The shockwave caused The Dark Master to fall backwards. Jess placed the point of his blade to the vile creature's throat.

"It's over. I've won. Now release Leslie and vow ever again to threaten the peace of Terabithia," he said calmly. The Dark Master vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and reappeared standing in front of Jesse with his blade intact once more.

"I told you I cannot be defeated least of all by someone as weak as you. You've failed to save your queen and now you can join her!" cried The Dark Master evilly as he struck Jesse hard in the chest making a deep gash in his armor. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Pitiful human I should just end you worthless existence here and now!" The Dark Master said venomously.

"Try it," said Jesse weakly as he staggered to his feet and turned to face his enemy one more time raising his sword slowly. They charged at each other once more Jesse struck first with all the strength he could muster and The Dark Master fell to the ground before dissolving into a cloud of black smoke once more.

This time, however he did not reform. As the smoke cleared Jesse, saw a sight more welcome than any he had ever seen Leslie walking towards him smiling happily,

"Jess you did it! You destroyed The Dark Master, but that alone isn't enough to break the spell," she said.

"What will?" asked Jesse.

"A kiss from someone who truly loves me with all his heart," said Leslie smiling as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jesse's lips.

"Wow," he whispered as he took her hand and they walked to the castle. When they got there, they entered and sat down Jess put his arm around Leslie she laid her head on his shoulder and they both sighed contentedly knowing that The Dark Master would never again threaten the peace of Terabithia.

Jess rolled over in his sleep and smiled slightly.


End file.
